


spooky coffee shop (whatever you say babe)

by dewdropsinthemorning



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, creepy barista dude won't stop checking out wooseok's boyfriend, fluffy to the max but there are a few cuss words so beware kiddos, humor?, jung wooseok is equally whipped, kang hyunggu is whipped, please go easy on me this is literally my first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdropsinthemorning/pseuds/dewdropsinthemorning
Summary: jung wooseok is late to his coffee shop date with kang hyunggu, the sugarplum honeybun chocolate cupcake whom he sometimes refers to as his boyfriend. hyunggu is VERY angry (or at least he tries to be) and wooseok just finds it so cute.inspired by this adorable photo where hyunggu is 200% done with wooseok but wooseok just doesn't give up:





	spooky coffee shop (whatever you say babe)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo~ <333  
> this is my first work ever ever ever so please be kind to me ^-^  
> now that i'm writing instead of reading, i understand how important comments are.  
> therefore, please leave me some if you have the time!  
> i'd really appreciate it TT~TT 
> 
> i've decided to dedicate my first work to the pentagon maknaes. they're just too cute for life. please ignore any grammatical errors (and all other errors lmao) as english is not my first language! i hope it's at least a LITTLE BIT enjoyable. it was very fun to write this and if i'm not totally TRASHED, i'd like to do it again. so please tell me ur opinions! thank u, much love! <333

hyunggu looks at his watch.  
_sigh. _  
he’s late again. the fucking audacity. hyunggu did not get out of bed, shower, style his hair, and attempt to dress cute just for the creepy barista behind the counter to check him out. no, he needed jung wooseok to check him out but instead, he’s sitting alone at the edge of an empty booth with a, now, lukewarm drink. another sigh leaves hyunggu as he swears that he’ll rip off wooseok’s ear the moment he sees him.__

__and what do you know._ _

___riiiingggg._

in walks an embodiment of 50% giant, 40% human, 10% alien ~~(because his visage is out of this world)~~ and 100% hyunggu’s baby.  
as the tower makes his way towards him, hyunggu clumsily takes out his phone and decides that twitter suddenly needed all of his attention.  
when the walking tower finally approached him, hyunggu sees from his peripheral that it had kneeled down to his height (although it doesn’t do much as wooseok somehow managed to _still_ be taller even when he's kneeled down to a seated hyunggu). hyunggu continues to scroll through his phone. oh look, a group name pentagon is coming back with their fifth mini album soon... demo_02... dope. hyunggu considers the odd album title when he suddenly hears an abnormal and awkwardly high pitched voice.

__

____

__“who is this~~~~? could this possibly be… kang hyunggu? the love of my life? the sunshine to my dark days? my little honeybunch sugarplum whom i cherish and adore with all of my heart?”_ _

__hyunggu ignores it. why? because the voice belonged to jung wooseok and right now he’s not very fond of voices that belong to jung wooseoks. no one, especially not his idiotic boyfriend, can make anything better._ _

__“what’s so interesting on that phone? more interesting than me?” wooseok continues with his disgustingly aegyo filled voice._ _

__**_NO ONE CAN MAKE ANYTHING BETTER._** _ _

__

___hyunggu ignores him._ _ _

__

____suddenly, a face swoops in between hyunggu’s hands and face, beaming up at him with glossy brown eyes and an annoyingly cute smile.  
hyunggu, as any man would do when encountering a godly sculpted face, stares down at it with the best poker face that he could pull off. _ _ _ _

____“baby…” wooseok says with a pout._ _ _ _

____“nope,” hyunggu responds monotonously._ _ _ _

____“babe…” wooseok continues._ _ _ _

____“nope.”_ _ _ _

____“why are you mad?” wooseok asks._ _ _ _

____hyunggu looks down at the face with the most offended expression he could pull off._ _ _ _

____'why are you mad. why are you mad' he asked. sweet mother of jesus hyunggu is about to go off._ _ _ _

____**"… WHY… AM I MAD?! JUNG WOOSEOK YOU TEXTED ME 2 HOURS BEFORE TELLING ME TO MEET YOU UP AT THIS SPOOKY ASS COFFEE SHOP WHERE LITERALLY NO ONE COMES TO, IT’S BEEN AN HOUR SINCE I’VE BEEN SITTING HERE IN THIS SHITTY ASS BOOTH ALONE, THERE’S A DUDE BEHIND THAT COUNTER THAT KEEPS ON STARING AT ME, AND WORST OF ALL, I HAD TO LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY STRANGER THINGS EPISODE TO SEE YOUR BITCHASS. AND YOU’RE HERE ASKING ME WHY I'M MA-“.** _ _ _ _

____hyunngu’s lips then suddenly meets with a soft pair of the same kind. the lips in which he’s craved for since the beginning of time. the lips in which he stared longingly at when he first caught sight of the tall boy. the lips in which he loves to be on his. just when hyunggu begins to lean more towards it, he remembers:_ _ _ _

____**HE'S MAD.**_ _ _ _

____hyunggu ~~reluctantly~~ quickly pulls away and proceeds to slap wooseok on his shoulder. _ _ _ _

____“what? you know you wanted it,” wooseok says slyly._ _ _ _

____oh my god hyunggu swears one of these days he’s gonna punch wooseok from seoul all the way back to his hometown.  
amongst the thoughts of chopping wooseok into fine pieces of meat, hyunggu hadn’t realized that a blush had crept up on his cheeks. _ _ _ _

____“babe, it’s been like 2 years and you’re still blushing every time i kiss you… you’re so whipped for me” wooseok says through his stupid smile._ _ _ _

____now its hyunggu’s turn to pout._ _ _ _

____“ _UH UH_. we ain’t doing this today. if you’re gonna pout, you’re gonna have to scooch over first because my knees hurt. also, you’re right, this place is spooky.” _ _ _ _

____hyunggu does the latter of wooseok’s suggestions, choosing to keep the pout on his face as he slowly makes room for his slenderman-like boyfriend.  
when wooseok finally gets his wish (because he is a spoiled brat who hyunngu really _is_ whipped for), the taller begins to stretch his abnormally long arm over hyunngu’s head and settle it behind his head._ _ _ _

____fuck. hyunggu’s weakening. this isn’t good. _he can’t lose._ _ _ _ _

____“oh whatever drama queen. stop acting like you don’t love me,” wooseok says upon seeing the worried look on hyunggu's face._ _ _ _

____and for the first time since the rudely initiated kiss, hyunggu speaks up._ _ _ _

____“fuck you.”_ _ _ _

____wooseok laughs._ _ _ _

____“when?” wooseok replies with a wink._ _ _ _

____“oh my god,” hyunggu says with an eye roll._ _ _ _

____“by the way i was an hour late because a lost cat randomly showed up at my front step. so me, being the ** _GREAT_** person that i am, had to go around the neighborhood to ask if it belonged to anybody. of course i would've just abandoned it but i thought if i had done that, you would've dropkicked me so…” wooseok fades. _ _ _ _

____“you made an accurate prediction,” hyunggu reluctantly replies._ _ _ _

____“good, so it’d be great if you could look at me now,” wooseok asks._ _ _ _

____once again hyunggu obliges. spoiled little brat wooseok is, really._ _ _ _

____“see? isn’t that better. now i can look at your beautiful face and you can look at mine!” wooseok exclaims._ _ _ _

____“yours is not that beautiful,” hyunggu groans._ _ _ _

____“that’s not what you said when you first made that confession to me _hmmm_?” wooseok sasses. _ _ _ _

____“fuck you,” hyunggu begins to think that the two words cannot be excluded when making conversation with his stupid boyfriend._ _ _ _

____“right, so you keep on saying this but you still freak out whenever i hold your hand,” wooseok counters._ _ _ _

____at that hyunggu leans into wooseok’s chest and nuzzles his head underneath the taller’s chin._ _ _ _

____the action causes wooseok to smile and look down at his absolutely and most definitely adorable boyfriend. a feeling of satisfaction spreads throughout his body as wooseok realizes that he had won. not only in this little tantrum that hyunggu’s having (which he guiltily enjoyed because an angry hyunggu is a very cute hyunggu but please don’t tell him), but also at life because he somehow managed to get the man of his dreams to confess to him 2 years ago._ _ _ _

____as hyunggu continues to bury his face in wooseok’s cologne, a slow warmth begins to take over his body. winter can suck his ass as long as wooseok is with him.  
with his voice muffled in wooseok’s jacket, hyunggu asks, “did you ever find the owner of the cat?” _ _ _ _

____wooseok chuckles, the slow vibrations entering the ears of the man below him. hyunggu smiles too and although wooseok can’t see it, he feels it._ _ _ _

____“yeah. turns out some old lady accidentally left her door open and the little baby unknowingly walked out. poor thing was so scared. it made my heart hurt so i had to do something.”_ _ _ _

____“you have no heart,” hyunggu adds sleepily._ _ _ _

____wooseok’s voice has this horrible effect on hyunggu where it makes him feel **so** safe and comfortable that he would often fall asleep to it.  
_ _ _ _

____darn you jung wooseok._ _ _ _

____“yeah because you took it 2 years ago when you preached how beautiful i was. we keep on coming back to this” wooseok says._ _ _ _

____“first of all, i probably said you were more than average looking or something, and second of all, don’t pretend that you weren’t whipped for me too,” hyunggu argues._ _ _ _

____“first of all, you really need to stop using twitter because those memes are getting annoying, and second of all…. you're right” wooseok says._ _ _ _

____“gross, you’re not supposed to agree with me. it doesn’t work like that,” hyunggu slowly enunciates._ _ _ _

____wooseok’s heart explodes as he feels the small man below him slowly sink down to his chest. it’s one of the most precious things a man could ever experience (and wooseok frequently sees how changgu babies yanan so that's saying a lot). as he tries his best to keep still, wooseok softly replies:_ _ _ _

____“i only speak the truth my dear.”_ _ _ _

____at this, hyunggu slowly lifts his head from wooseok’s chest. if he doesn't, he’d might _actually_ fall asleep on wooseok in this spooky coffee shop. _ _ _ _

____mission: fail. jung wooseok **(0)** | hyunggu’s alertness **(1)**. _ _ _ _

____“well aren’t you gonna order anything. we are in a coffee shop you know,” hyunggu says._ _ _ _

____“nah, i only wanted to come here to see you. and now that i have, i’m satisfied,” wooseok replies._ _ _ _

____“i’m not. give me back the one hour i wasted sitting here and being the eye candy of that creepy barista,” hyunggu retorts._ _ _ _

____“speaking of that…” wooseok says but doesn’t finish. he turns his attention to the barista.  
_ _ _ _

___**“YO!”** wooseok exclaims from across the room. _ _ _

____hyunggu’s eyes widen._ _ _ _

___**_“STOP CHECKING OUT MY BOYFRIEND DUDE! I KNOW HE’S HOT AND ALL BUT TOO BAD BRO, YOU'RE TWO YEARS TOO LATE! GO GET YOUR OWN!”_** _wooseok shouts to the barista behind the counter._ _ _ _

____the barista, embarrassed by the sudden confrontment, proceeds to turn his back on the couple to continue to “brew” his coffee (although no other customers were in there but hyunggu and wooseok)  
_ _ _ _

____“JUNG WOOSEOK.”_ hyunggu says. _ _ _

____“hmm?” wooseok answers and he turns his attention back to hyunggu, eyes glimmering._ _ _ _

____“ ... i hate you.” hyunggu says._ _ _ _

____“sure you do babe... whatever you say.”_ _ _ _


End file.
